


Scar

by Ephy



Series: Bruised [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe he didn’t enforce the ‘not waiting for me at one of my safe house’ rule very well. Sue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> For [eternusmysterium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternusmysterium/pseuds/eternusmysterium) who wanted “JayDick doing something domestic like treating the other’s particularly nasty wound (said injured, stubborn jerk swearing they don’t need the other’s help but they’re secretly enjoying the attention)”. So it didn’t quite went that way, but, hey XD

When Jason arrived at the safe house to find the light on, he didn’t fight back his sigh. He didn’t manage to get used to this. Those places were supposed to be where he could just relax and be himself, not thinking about anyone else judging him or whatever.

Though most of the time Jason hadn’t throw his unexpected guest out. If he was pissed, he preferred fucking him raw.

So maybe he didn’t enforce the ‘not waiting for me at one of my safe house’ rule very well. Sue him.

He headed for the main room, then finding it empty, to the med bay. There sat Dick Grayson on the medical table, wearing only the lower half of his Nightwing suit. The top had been discarded to the ground, along with his gloves and mask, and he was contorting himself to try and see a deep cut in his back with the help of a mirror.

What. The Hell.

“Why the fuck didn’t you go to the Cave?” Jason asked, trying for casual but not quite managing to entirely hide his irritation. There had been no way for Dick to know he’d head back to this specific safe house tonight. And this wasn’t a wound one could just patch up _alone_.

At the manor, even in the special occasion when Bruce was absent, there was always someone around (either Alfred or Drake) who would have been able to threat this.

“It’s just a flesh wound, I didn’t realize how deep it was before peeling out of my suit,” Dick admitted easily as if it wasn’t a big deal. Then he added, “Would you mind…?”

Jason did a double take. Thankfully, Dick was still busy with this damn mirror. Jason swallowed.

“Fine.”

He should joke about how Dick deserved to get another cut across the first one instead, for being so fool as to come here, but Jason’s throat had gone dry. He tried very hard not to think about why.

He removed his gloves and jacket, then on second thought, the shoes and holsters. Dick had already prepared a medical kit so Jason just sat down on the medical table behind him, assessing the wound.

It was indeed a flesh wound. Pretty deep, though, Jason noticed with a frown. He grabbed the disinfectants. How did Dick manage to move so much with a wound _there?_ It had to hurt like a bitch each time he moved one of his arms or tried to turn around. And he’d thought to fix this by himself?

“You’re an idiot,” Jason stated flatly, for the record.

Dick hissed when he cleaned the wound; Jason considered himself avenged. He applied a light anesthetic cream, then prepared the sutures and needles and started working.

Dick had closed his eyes, his head titled forward as to give him more room. Trusting.

Fighting the need to swallow again, Jason concentrated on the stitches. He had to make them regular. After all, the chances where high that he was going to see the result of his work on a regular basis.

The minutes passed quietly. The safe house was soundproof, so there only was the light background noise of the refrigerator, and the soft murmur of his own clothes when he moved.

It had been years since the last time Jason had stitched someone else’s wound. Yet, the movements were familiar. (Intimate.)

He cut the remaining length of the suture after ending his work, and scotched a bandage over the wound. Of course, Dick _would_ get them wet before they were removed, but one could hope.

Jason paused. Dick naked skin – his naked trust – was… tempting. Slowly, he put his hand in the middle of Dick’s back, a little below the wound, palm opened. Dick sighed with something that sounded a lot like contentment. Jason fought back the urge to kiss his neck.

Then he realized he didn’t have to, and kissed the offered skin, right at the juncture between the neck and the shoulder.

Dick relaxed against him.

“Does it mean I get to stay tonight?”

Jason growled his annoyance. And yet…

“Your suit needs to be patched up and _washed_ before you put it back on,” he commented. He wasn’t grumpy. He _wasn’t_.

“I could…” Dick started.

“You’re _not_ borrowing one of mines,” Jason interrupted, before adding, “You’ll grab some civvies in the morning.”

And if Bruce had a fit when Dick would come back to the manor wearing Jason’s clothes, that would make it even better.

“Deal.”

Jason didn’t need to see it to know Dick was smiling.

###

Months later, while they were fucking, Jason asked Dick to turn around and kissed the scar. The one from the wound he helped to mend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://missephy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
